


Just A Taste

by Sammyjjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Smut, Vampire Bites, a little fluff, a little overstim but not really?, its kinda hinted that ming is a little hypnotized, its not even that long i just have so many other projects, might do more in this universe idk enjoy <3, this took four years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: This isn’t how Minho saw the evening going, but he certainly isn’t complaining.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Kudos: 18





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Blood warning

It was his night to do the laundry, and he thought everyone else was asleep. Considering they all had work today, it made sense to Minho that they’d all be out like a light. Minho kept his actions quiet so as not to wake anyone, and he just had to hope the constant hums and rumbles of the washer and dryer didn’t bother them. He let out a yawn as he transferred clothes from the washer to the dryer, hoping to be in bed soon himself.

Slowly, he turned the dryer on and began to refill the washer, the last load of the night. When he finished, he turned around to leave, shocked to see Jinki in the doorway of the laundry room.

“You scared me” Minho told him with a smile, but something about Jinki’s eyes seemed different.

“Sorry” Jinki smiled back, walking towards Minho, “When do you plan on sleeping?”

“When I put the last load in the dryer, why are you awake?” Minho asked, something about Jinki’s presence unsettling him.

“I couldn’t sleep” Jinki answered simply, “Do you want some company?” Minho found himself nodding quickly.

As Jinki came closer, Minho couldn’t help but feel entransed. Jinki was just so beautiful, almost distractingly so, even in a t-shirt and sweatpants. And that smile had him unconsciously smiling wider as if it were contagious.

Before Minho knew it, they were kissing. He didn’t quite know why, but he knew it felt right. Jinki was irresistible, yet Minho wasn’t even trying to resist. It was short and sweet, and he found himself missing Jinki’s lips as the older pulled away.

“I need some help with something” Jinki’s hand was now caressing Minho’s chest, he doesn’t remember when it got there.

Minho didn’t know what to do or how to respond, his mind having trouble forming coherent thoughts as Jinki lightly pushed him against the washing machine. Jinki then slipped his hands under Minho’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He tossed the shirt away and continued to run his hands along Minho’s chest, much to Minho’s delight.

“Can I continue?” Jinki asked cautiously.

“Of course” He didn’t hesitate, he didn’t want to.

Jinki chuckled, “Don’t make me do all the work then” He said playfully, leading one of the younger’s hands to his crotch.

Minho could barely think, could barely wrap his head around the fact that he was rubbing Jinki through his sweats. He loves this man, he trusts this man, and he is about to make love to this man. The thought made him melt, and Jinki’s breath in his ear was only adding to the feeling.

“You’re so good at this” Jinki moaned in Minho’s ear, nibbling lightly at it.

Jink’s fingers dipped into the hem of Minho’s sweats and boxers, pulling down slowly, as if to give Minho another chance to say no. But they both knew he wouldn’t.

“You don’t have to be so stiff” Jinki let the last of Minho’s clothes fall to the floor, “I won’t  _ bite _ ” The last phrase was whispered in Minho’s ear, making him moan.

Minho found himself stripping Jinki, wanting to see more of him despite having seen him naked before. He left the boxers on, slipping to his knees to kiss Jinki through the fabric, making him shiver. It only took a few more open-mouth kisses before Minho was pulling the underwear off, the smell of musk already making him want more. He let his tongue drag slowly up Jinki’s cock, then he circled the head, and the noises Jinki made were quiet yet motivating. Then Minho took him into his mouth, looking up through long lashes at Jinki.

“Fuck, Minho” Jinki moaned, his hand tangling itself in the younger’s hair, “Such a good boy”

He moaned around Jinki’s cock in response, letting his eyes close and bobbing slowly, losing himself in the sensation. But Jinki had other plans, the hand in Minho’s hair slipping to the back of his head, and he slowly thrust in and out. Once Minho relaxed his jaw, the thrusts became faster. Jinki was careful not to hit Minho against the washer, but Minho doubted he would care at this point, everything seemed to feel so good. He pulled Minho off and up, pulling the younger in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Minho could feel how dazed he looked, “Jinki” His voice was a little weak, but he continued, “I want you inside me”

Jinki smiled, almost mischievously, and Minho thought he saw something strange but the older’s voice distracted him “I thought you’d never ask”

Jinki turned the younger around, and Minho propped himself up on the washing machine. Jinki’s hand ran over the swell of Minho’s ass, and he couldn’t help his shiver, excited for what was to come. There was a warm liquid that slid between his cheeks (he assumed it was Jinki’s spit, making his mind spin), and Minho let out a loud gasp as Jinki slipped a finger inside. Then Jinki’s tongue was licking a stripe up Minho’s neck, as if he was tasting him, and Jinki hummed low and deep in the younger’s ear. Minho didn’t even notice when Jinki slipped in more fingers, the whole situation making him feel as if he was in a dreamlike state. Between the electric-like kisses on his neck and the fingers stretching him open, Minho is surprised he hasn’t cum yet. His eyes fluttered shut, pushing back onto Jinki and letting himself get lost in the sensations.

“Are you ready?” Jinki’s voice pulled Minho back to reality.

Minho nodded, and Jinki’s low chuckle sent shivers down his spine.

“Turn around” Jinki instructed and carefully held Minho’s hand as he did so, as if he were fragile or would run away.

Jinki gave him a quick kiss before lifting one of his legs, bringing Minho’s hole into view. The tip of Jinki’s cock brushed him and he felt himself melt again, their eyes meeting as Jinki pushed inside. And Minho thought he said something, thought he saw his lips move, but the feeling of Jinki inside him was more important. The stretch felt so good and Minho doesn’t think he’s ever felt fuller. And then Jinki moved, fucking him slowly against the rumbling washing machine.

Minho couldn’t help his moans, part of him knowing they were too loud but most of him not caring. Especially when Jinki went faster and seemingly deeper and fuck he was already close. 

“J-Jinki I’m-“ He was cut off by a kiss, a quick but exciting one.

He ignored the sharp feeling in his lip as Jinki pulled away, “Cum for me”

Minho never thought words would bring him over the edge, but,  _ god _ , did it feel good. He closed his eyes and cried out as he came, the cry only getting louder as he felt a sharp yet pleasurable pain in his neck. Jinki’s hips had slowed down, and Minho realized he was more focused on something else. He could feel the blood flowing, no, being  _ sucked  _ out of him. Surely he should be panicking, but god something about it felt so, so  _ good _ . 

“Jinki” Minho moaned out, he felt like he was in a daze.

And then Jinki’s mouth disappeared from his neck, and his pace picked up as he chased his own orgasm. Minho let his eyes open, seeing the blood staining Jinki’s lips. And it hit him, that is  _ his  _ blood on Jinki’s lips. Any sane person would be trying to run, trying to get free, but all Minho could do was stare and moan softly. And then Jinki kissed him, hard and sloppy and the metallic taste of blood lingered on him. A low groan came from the vampire and Minho felt himself being filled with cum.

Minho decided he was too exhausted to ask questions, head lolling back and eyes sliding shut as Jinki pulled out.

“Did I wear you out?” Jinki chuckled softly and Minho hummed, “I’ll clean you up, and I’ll finish the laundry for you” He pecked Minho’s cheek.

“Thank you” Minho mumbled, “I love you” He said it without thinking, but he doesn’t think Jinki would mind.

And he doesn’t get to find out as he falls asleep in Jinki’s arms.


End file.
